harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Albert Runcorn
This is not an actual picture of Runcorn is it? -Parodist 19:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it is. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 21:02, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Is it a picture from on stage on Deathly Hallows? --Parodist 00:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 00:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, okay then, he's not as huge as I imagined and no beard, so I thought perhaps someone vandalised the page with a random photograph. Thank you for clearing this up. -Parodist 19:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::::It is probably not a picture of Runcorn. It is more likely a picture of Harry, using the polyjuice potion.Icecreamdif 16:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Mugglenet has a new picture of him. One that is actually from the movie. 02:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Death Eater? I got the impression that Runcorn was one of the Death Eaters who was given a position in the ministry following the coup, is that possible? Mando Warrior 13:15, 1 August 2009 (UTC) It is possible. He may also have been under the influence of an Imperizs Curse or someone who kujed the Death Eaters, simillar to Umbridge.--Rodolphus 13:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :My idea was that he was someone that was at the Ministry who believed in the idea of blood purity, and so was popular with the Death Eaters without actually being part of them. --Parodist 18:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Looking at the way Mr. Weasley treats him, total hatred, the way Yaxley treats him, friendliness, the way Umbridge treats him , respect, the way the muggle-borns treat him, fear, i would say he is at least a supporter of Voldemorts from outside the ministry (like greyback, not officially a Death Eater) or a Death Eater Mando Warrior 13:54, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Slughorn's involvement I've always wondered whether Slughorn was involved with Dirk Cresswell's arrest. Dirk was in the Slug Club and Prof. Slughorn mentioned to Harry (in Half-blood Prince) that he knew Dirk was a Muggle-born. Could he have spilled the beans to Runcorn, whether accidentally or deliberately? Dom829 17:31, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think so. If I remember correctly, Dirk hired a wizard to forge a family tree for him, so he could claim to be pure or half-blood. Runcorn tracked the forger down and forced him to confess. Jayden Matthews 18:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Gestapo Imagery Is it just me, or was the leather trench coat he is wearing very reminiscent of a Gestapo officer. I mean if you look at the Ministry's security, they are all wearing uniforms reminiscent of the SS, too. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 04:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Some cleanup needed? I've just been through the article, correcting present tense to past and one American spelling to British, and also removing links to articles if they were the second or subsequent link to the same article. (At least, I think it's policy here that one link per article is enough.) However, the following paragraph (the first one of "Relationships") still bothers me: Runcorn was very high in the Ministry and had done things that were underhanded in order to achieve his rank, apparently. There were wizards who were frightened of him, wizards who were smarming up to him to try and catch a ride on his coattails, wizards secure in their ancestry who were coldly furious at his tactics, and the upper echelons who treated him, apparently, as a near equal. Apparently, this apparently reads more like speculation than fact/canon, and apparently there's at least one "apparently" too many. I think someone should clean up this para a bit more, apparently. — RobertATfm (talk) 20:59, January 19, 2013 (UTC)